


were dinosaur Steve Rogers vores a loaf of bread (NOT AN EGG)

by halfeatensock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bread Vore, Other, it really is bread and not a giant egg i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatensock/pseuds/halfeatensock
Summary: it really isn't an egg. this is not dinosaur cannibalism.





	were dinosaur Steve Rogers vores a loaf of bread (NOT AN EGG)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).




End file.
